User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 38
Cloud's Ban.. again... Well he got kicked in the first place for doing something inappropriate, then he just kept using the G word in an inappropriate context. ICECREAM!!!! 14:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :"I find that offensive, I'm gay myself." I wouldn't call that 'inappropriate context' now, would you? :Cloud' (talk) 20:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I would. JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 21:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I would,too. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:19, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's not really inappropriate, but the chat isn't a very ideal place for saying you're gay. Penguin-Pal (talk) 23:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Logo Vote Hey, if you don't mind i posted the logo voting for this month on the forums here. 10 Oct 2013 16:09 (UTC) Light Blue Color Stuff Hi,P-P! I have a question,could you make the BG for and Light Blue? Thanks! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:16, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Logo I was wondering if I could host the logo vote for this month. Did it already start? 'JWPengie is ready for the Party! ''' 22:30, October 10, 2013 (UTC) How or what color http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_SWF%27s_Wiki Why or what color is that ocean? The Popcorn Lover (talk) 00:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Catagory Hey how to costmize a catagory page. My wiki have a page Named Catagory:Items, but it's show only 8 Articles and show rest of items in bottoms in a list. like this picture User:Hero61306 User Page Talk Mariocart25 is Reverting everything!! Hello, i am Detodounpoco and i call you cuz Mariocart25Charizard is reverting my recent editings. Please do anything. Your friend, Detodounpoco (talk) 19:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Please don't call me Mariocart25Charizard. :Mariocart25' 19:14, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep they are correct the extra times are correct Aunt Arctic visited in october 4 for #pinguinando (portuguese anniversary) Sensei visited in october 9 for #pinguinando http://www.clubpenguin.com/pt/blog/2013/10/sensei-na-ilha gary too http://www.clubpenguin.com/pt/blog/2013/10/gary-na-ilha and in may 9 AA cadence and gary visited along with bob and franky, so please don't remove them, they are correct ;) Luismaverdyum (talk) 23:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Box Notice REPLY Hello Penguin-Pal. I noticed your message "Chat Box Notice". Did I vandalize this wiki or are you just informing me not too? -Powerclaw 'Mariocart25' 00:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:11, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Want to Join? http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_SWF%27s_Wiki Can you join my wiki? Usefulness What can I do? I've been an editor here for 9 months and I'm still hovering a little under the 500 edits mark. All the mainspace pages are perfect after 7 years of editing. I wanna be useful. So far the only useful thing I've EVER done here is start an awesome party/riot on chat. Do you have any suggestions other then editing your userpage once in a while and go on chat every 3 days? -SS was here 03:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi P-P, Please look at the chat. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :What about chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::It's been eaten by Barney. 19:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Interesting... I have a strange feeling that i came across this name in the last few days... Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled YO PP, Any chance i could be CP Chat Mod again? Blacknight62 (talk) 16:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi P-P, Mind deleteing this and this? Thanks. Mariocart25 02:51, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Furniture Rotation Images Hey P-P, Do you think it's necessary for pages of furniture items to have images of all the arrow key changes? Do you think they're beneficial to the page, or are they just unneeded? Kallie Jo (talk) 14:00, October 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Furniture Rotation Images Alright, thanks for the clarification! Kallie Jo (talk) 14:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) potato Hi P-P, I have this idea that I want it to be in the vote page. Here's a example. Mariocart25Charizard ("This is for Chat Mod/Rollback/Patroller") Penguin-Pal *ADMIN BADGE ON THE CAHT* ("for Admins/B-crats") Here's the code for it. /*------------------*/ /*------Walruses-------*/ /*------------------*/ ahref="/wiki/User:Username":after { content: " " url('Image here'); } So what do you think about this idea? Mariocart25 19:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, it goes on the Wikia.css. :Mariocart25 19:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it would result too many images for user page links, and would also conflict the Interface Editor user group (the CSS :after pseudo element is used to distinguish between users that already have colored usernames of user group to users with interface editor access, to prevent conflict). I think that a signle characteristic of each group links is enough for the default look. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :No. Just no. 20:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Another GIMP proplem Hi P-P, This bug dives me crazy alot on GIMP. The WHITE OUTLINES, are CRAZY. Mariocart25 19:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Chima Wiki How's the template going? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:00, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion DESTWOY DIS PAGE BWECWAUSE I DWON'T NWEED WIT! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 00:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shop on the chat Hi P-P, I had an idea earlier on the chat and maybe we could add a virtual currency to the chat and you could type in !coins to get your coin amounts and you could buy with !buy. So for example: !coins ~ You have 500 coins ~ !buy VIP ~ You know have access to the VIP lounge. Admin's and Interface editors could type: !shop add Blob 100 If you like it I can start developing it Thanks, Cap123 (Talk) 09:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Please delete R-8-Legged Monstrosity because there is already a page for it - 8-Legged Monstrosity. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :The title was still relevant so i moved the relevant content to the old article and added a redirect. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:53, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I need the page deleted. In the files, the item is called R-8-Legged Monstrosity but I want to use the 8-Legged Monstrosity history. I am going to move 8-Legged Monstrosity to R-8-Legged Monstrosity after it is deleted. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I've moved the history over the existing pages for you. You can now do some changes if you want. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Patroller Can you please discuss with the other admins if I can be a patroller? Thanks,